1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a computed tomography (CT) apparatus and a method of displaying a CT image, and more particularly, to a CT apparatus, which is capable of reconstructing a CT image based on a CT scan of a moving object, and a method of reconstructing a CT image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical imaging apparatuses are used to acquire images showing an internal structure of an object. The medical imaging apparatuses are non-invasive examination apparatuses that capture and process images of details of structures, tissue, fluid flow, etc., inside a body and provide the images to a user. A user, e.g., a medical practitioner, may use medical images output from the medical imaging apparatuses to diagnose a patient's condition and diseases.
A computed tomography (CT) apparatus is a representative example of an apparatus that photographs an object by emitting radiation toward the patient.
Among medical image processing apparatuses, a CT apparatus is capable of providing a cross-sectional image of an object. Furthermore, the CT apparatus may represent an internal structure (e.g., an organ such as a kidney, a lung, etc.) of the object without superimposing images, as compared to a general X-ray apparatus. Accordingly, a CT apparatus has been widely used for precise diagnosis of diseases. A medical image acquired by a CT apparatus is hereinafter referred to as a CT image.
If imaging diagnosis equipment is used to photograph an object, the object is generally repeatedly imaged in a predetermined period. In this case, if movement of the object is not constant, images of the object that are acquired by iterative imaging may not match one another. Reconstructing an image of the object based on the non-matching images may degrade the accuracy of a reconstructed image. The degradation in the accuracy of a reconstructed image may decrease accuracy in diagnosing the object.
Thus, when a CT scan of a moving object is performed, it is desirable to reconstruct a CT image having reduced motion artifacts.